character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Artina (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Artina= |-|Sister Artina= Summary Artina was originally a nun that served in a war as a medic. She met a vampire called Valvatorez, she makes a promise with him that he won't drink anyone's blood until he scares her, unfortunately, she was killed before the promise could be fulfilled. Because of her faith when she died, she became an angel. However, due to the lack of faith that humans had in angels, Celestia was losing money so Artina was forced to "repossess" the money that should be going to Celestia from the Netherworld. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 1-C Name: Artina (Also known as Vulcanus and The Angel of Avarice) Origin: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Gender: Female Age: At least 420 Classification: Nun, Medic, Angel, Thief, Member of the Tri-Angels Powers and Abilities: |-|Sister Artina=Holy Manipulation, Healing |-|Angel Artina=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Healing, Invisibility and Intangibility (Can't be seen or touched by anyone who doesn't believe that holy beings exist), Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation |-|With Evilities=Weapon Mastery, Precognition, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Healing, Reactive Evolution, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Death Manipulation, Instinctive Reactions, Resistance Negation (Can negate elemental resistance to fire, ice, water, air and star), Resistance to Emotional Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Air Manipulation, Astroremkinesis |-|With Innocents=Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation, Damage Reduction, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Astroremkinesis, Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Reduction, Sleep Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Emotional Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification Attack Potency: Unknown (While she was able to fight demons it was clearly stated that she needed help to do so) | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Fought against people like Valvatorez, Zetta, Killia and Judge Nemo, Fought against Carnage Dimension demons) Speed: Unknown | MFTL+ (Can fight Baal) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Low Complex Multiverse Level Durability: Unknown | Low Complex Multiverse Level (Survived hits from Zetta, Valvatorez, Judge Nemo and Killia) Stamina: Average Human | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range to Several metres |''' Standard melee range to Several metres '''Standard Equipment: Gun, Bow and Arrows Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Skills: Skills are moves that the Artina can use which deal more damage than normal attacks. ** Heal: '''Tier 1 healing spell. ** '''Mega Heal: '''Tier 2 healing spell. ** '''Giga Heal: '''Tier 3 healing spell. ** '''Espoir: Heals an ally of their status effect ailments. ** Braveheart: Artina raises an allies attack. ** Magic Boost: Artina raises an allies magical attack. ** Target Lock: Artina raises an allies accuracy by 20%. ** Mandatory Repo: Artina will jump into the air and create three circles, she dive kicks through them, powering her up and she divekicks the enemy. ** Angelic Whip: Artina makes a whip out of feathers and hits the enemy into the air before wrapping them up in with the whip and slamming them down to the ground. ** Goddess Artemis: Artina summons a centaur-like entity and Artina appears on its weapons. The centaur makes a rainbow and Artina fires an arrow, launching it down the rainbow path, sending all the enemies it hits towards the sky. ** Holy Barrier: Sister Artina prays which heals her allies. ** Self-Defense: Sister Artina flips an enemy over her shoulder. ** Nun Punishment: Sister Artina prays which summons a centaur-like creature to trap the enemy in a cage and blast them with holy energy. * Evilities: Evilities are passive abilities which give the Artina new abilities. ** Angel Glitter: Angel Glitter is a Unique Evility which raises the stats of all nearby male allies by 20%. ** Gold Finger: Gold Finger is a Unique Evility which increases the amount of money Artina gets when defeating an opponent. ** Unconditional Love: Unconditional Love is a Unique Evility which increases Artina's attack by 30% but she can't obtain any money by defeating opponents. * Innocents: Innocents are living beings that live in items which give the Artina resistances, abilities and increased stats. Key: Sister Artina | Angel Artina Category:Unbacked0 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1